1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube coupling bodies.
2. Background Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,883 discloses a tube coupling comprising an open ended body having a throughway to receive a tube with a collet in said open end to grip and lock the tube in the body. A separate sealing ring is provided to seal with the tube in the body. Other similar arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,023; 4,573,716; 4,606,783; 4,637,636; 4,645,246; 4,657,286; 4,722,560 and 4,867,484.